


Voltron Shorts

by PiccioneHato



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: One Shot, Voltron one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccioneHato/pseuds/PiccioneHato
Summary: Just a few Voltron one shots from yours truly, PiccioneHato





	1. Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having trouble writing my real fics... So I’m making one shots instead  
> I hope you enjoy

  After nearly 5 years of fighting the Galra, the war is done. There isn’t much left for the Paladins to do. They all wish to go home.

  And so they do. Each one going back to their family and friends.

  They all have that special friend, or sibling, or aunt, or uncle, or grandparent, or whoever or whatever it may be... But perhaps the most interesting of all is what Pidge misses most of all...

  A few hours have passed since Pidge and Matt returned. Their mother, of course wept uncontrollably when she saw them. It had been five years since Pidge left... and Six since she saw Matt.

  Things really couldn’t be better. All four of them, together again. 

  But Pidge, suddenly has a melancholy look to her. She no longer seems to be excited or glad.

  When asked what’s wrong, she simply replies “I miss my friends...”

  Somethings she’s never said in her life.

  Luckily, Matt knows what will cheer her up. He is her brother after all.

  “Come on...” he grabs her hand gently yet firmly, pulling her behind him. “I have something that will cheer you up.” 

  He walks her upstairs to her room, his hands gently covering her eyes. 

  Matt opens the door slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. 

  As soon as she blindly steps in, the ‘surprise’ notices her. The surprise is neither human nor animal, but thinks just as if it were one.

  Quickly, it moves over to her, making its small, happy noises. 

  Instantly she knew—or though she knew—what the surprise was. “Rover?” She says, partly in disbelief. Pidge began to doubt herself just as quickly as she had thought of the idea.... She was there when he fell, the small lights of the drone flickering out, eventually fading to nothing. It couldn’t be true. Rover is gone...

  “So it has a name?” Matt asked, teasing her a little. He pulls his hands back, saying, “You can look if you’d like...”

  Slowly she opens her eyes, her jaw dropping slightly. “How did you.....” her eyes began to fill with tears, “it doesn’t seem possible...”

  She was right. It was really Rover. But... How...?

  Matt playfully hit her across the back of her shoulder. “I’m your brother! I can do anything.” 

  She rubbed her eyes forcefully, she didn’t want her brother—or anyone—to see her crying.

  “Thank you...” she muttered happily.

Finally... After all this time, they were reunited. Her first friend... Her best friend... With her Again... At last...


	2. Don’t Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the S6 screenshots of Keith and Krolia on that asteroid.

Krolia, seeing her son fly past her as a result of the explosion, grabs his wrist. “It’s ok, Keith. I’ve got you.” She says, trying to pull him back in.   
The heat and debris from the blast gains speed and quickly approaches them.   
“I can’t hold on!” Keith yells, terrified. “My grip- it’s slipping!”  
She shakes her head, tightening her grip on Keith. “I’m not letting you go.” She promises him, tears brimming in her eyes.   
The blast is close now, close enough to engulf them in mere seconds.  
Keith looks directly into his mother’s eyes, almost crying. “Mom! I can’t! You have to let me go!”  
Krolia continues shaking her head. “I’m not leaving you!” She pulls him back as much as she can, using every muscle in her body in an effort to save him.   
Keith looks to his left, the debris is now just a few feet away. “Mom!” He screams, crying, afraid that his mistake could kill them both. He closes his eyes, he can’t watch.  
Suddenly, Krolia and Keith fall backwards.   
Krolia grabs Keith tightly in both arms, taking refuge behind the asteroid.   
All he can do is hold tightly to his mother. He’s so scared, they both are.   
In seconds, the effects of the blast are gone. Everything goes quiet.   
Krolia loosens her grip oh her son, reverting to a more gentle hug-like hold.  
Keith simply hold on tighter to her. He’s alive, and so is she. But his body is shaking.  
She gently tilts her son’s head up with her hand. “Keith. I need you to listen.”  
He whimpers quietly, nodding slightly.   
“I will NEVER leave you again. You mean everything to me. And NOTHING matters more to me than you.”   
His eyes widen, nobody had ever said anything like that to him. Not since he was a child...   
“Do you understand...?” She asked, a little quieter.   
Keith nodded once before resting his head on her chest. “Yes, Mom. I understand...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written slightly differently from the previous one.   
> Sorry if it was bad ;v;


	3. Post series Shatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been my shatt family head canon for months.   
> I finally got it into words.

After the war, Shiro and Matt build up their relationship again, you know. All the way to star crossed lovers. Just as they were before Kerberos.   
Shiro has always been a dog person (and so has Matt) so when they FINALLY move in together, they adopt a golden retriever puppy and name it Ami (because Shiro is Japanese and it reminds him of his childhood)  
A few years later, the two get married and agree that they want to be parents.   
At first, the adoption process is slow. Shiro kind of wants the first kid he sees, where as Matt is more hesitant.   
After almost a year of searching, they find Annabelle, a two and a half year old girl who’s lives in the orphanage since she was born.   
When they first meet her, Matt, as always is hesitant, but Annie (as they call her) quickly melts their hearts with her need for hugs and attention.   
Matt is the favorite of the two despite trying very little to be a likeable dad. He just kind of does his norm and she loves it.   
Shiro... he probably tries to hard, but if she ever needs a hug or has a nightmare, Annie goes right to Shiro.   
A few years pass, and Ami, their dog has gotten a little old. Almost seven now.   
Matt begs Shiro for a puppy, and he can’t say no, when Matt shows him a four month old alaskan malamute. It’s just q fluff ball. His name is Lupo (or wolf in Italian)  
Half a year later, Matt gets the idea that their family of three (five if you count the dogs) could easily accommodated one more.   
It takes Shiro a very very long time to agree.   
They JUST got a puppy and Annie is only six and has hit her ‘independence’ stage. Plus she has school and they both have jobs at the Garrison.   
After lots and lots of asking and persuading from not only Matt but also his daughter, Shiro gives in and they begin the search once again.   
This time it didn’t take as long.   
Shiro stumbles upon a kid who’s description from the lady who runs the orphanage is simply ‘just an infant who needs a lot of love’  
They adopt the boy and instantly realize they’ve made a slight mistake.   
Their new child, Marco is his name (named after Lance’s youngest brother), lost his hearing from an illness just a few months prior.   
But of course, this doesn’t stop Shiro nor Matt from loving him.   
The two learn sign language and teach it to Annie.   
From then on, Matt and Shiro teach their children about the stars, the planets, their history and the universe’s, and all they know and give them all of their love and joy.


End file.
